


Sugar and, like, Everything Else

by limelightwrites



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/F, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limelightwrites/pseuds/limelightwrites
Summary: Cotton Candy falls for... every Cookie in the Ovenbreak canon. (obviously there are exceptions... use your brain)Posted in no specific order, except for the order I deem necessary
Relationships: Chili Pepper Cookie/Cotton Candy Cookie (Cookie Run), Cotton Candy Cookie/Almost Everyone, Cotton Candy Cookie/Cherry Blossom Cookie (Cookie Run), Cotton Candy Cookie/Spinach Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Introduction

Hello! It may help me a bit if you commented suggestions for who I should write about first, but there are gonna be (as earlier stated) obvious exceptions to this little thing: child Cookies won't be included in the count of "every Cookie". Also, everything's a one shot; once a chapter about a specific pair is done, that's prolly done, unless I get inspired (which is pretty easy sometimes). So yeah! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Spinach Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Happy Healthy Hamlet's a serene place, but it doesn't quell Cotton Candy's sugary heart for long.

Spin... Spin... Spin...

Cotton Candy couldn't help but stare at the tiny pinwheel in her hands, which spun in tandem with the gentle wind of the Happy Healthy Hamlet. She had come to the quiet and serene Land to clear her head, and it was definitely working; the sugary Cookie was slowly finding joy in things other than the love she fell in and out of daily. The pinwheel that spun with the wind was a prime example of that.

Although soothing, staying in the Hamlet had other benefits; the farmers were always more than happy to trade their vegetables away for a short story written by Cotton Candy herself. She didn't quite understand why her work was so valuable, but she did know that it was appreciated by whoever read it, and that was good enough.

The stories were always about some sort of forlorn love, stuck in the pit of impossibilities. In a way, every single one of these stories were about Cotton Candy herself, and if she hadn't retreated to the Hamlet to clear her head, she may have never noticed it. It was refreshing to collect her thoughts and to think straight for once; while the feeling of being in love was thrilling, it became less so after years and years of it.

Cotton Candy's movements and thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she narrowly avoided walking into one of the farmers, who was carrying a sack full of cabbages on his back. He gave Cotton Candy a wave, who attempted to give one back, but alas, it was out of view. The delightful thing about the clear-headed experience was that she didn't need to worry about falling in love with random strangers anymore.

Soon, the scenery began to shift from the spread out, green meadows of the Hamlet to the bustling and compact Cookie City, where masses of Cookies moved about the streets, going from here to there, and everywhere in between. With a clear mind, Cotton Candy was able to focus on this bigger picture; the divide between the calmness of the Hamlet and the orderly chaos of the City was truly a wonder.

Unfortunately, Cotton Candy's close scrap last time did not help her avoid bumping into a rather tall and green Cookie this time, and both of them gasped a bit. Cotton Candy was unfortunate enough to look up first.

And everything she had strived for, the clear-headedness she had obtained from relaxing in the Hamlet... all of it was gone in the blink of an eye.

Because the prettiest Cookie Cotton Candy had ever seen was looking down at her with her wide and concerned green eyes. The green Cookie held a giant bag of vegetables effortlessly with one hand, and her other was on her hip. The dress she wore was simple, but oh so fitting with her long, green hair. Cotton Candy's eyes grew to the size of heart-shaped saucers, and her lip began to tremble a bit, all of her familiar, love-struck thoughts rushing through her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I get in your way?" Cotton Candy blurted out as she stepped to the side.

The green Cookie shook her head. "Oh, no, I should've looked at where I was going! My apologies!" Instead of walking past Cotton Candy, she stuck out a hand. "My name is Spinach Cookie! I'm pretty sure I've seen you around in the Hamlet."

Cotton Candy's mind was going at lightspeed, so she only barely caught that last bit, and managed to weakly shake Spinach's hand to avoid being rude. "Oh! The, um... the Hamlet? I... I'm... I'm just staying there for a... um... to clear my head."

Spinach giggled a bit, letting go of the handshake and putting her steady hand on Cotton Candy's unsteady shoulder, and the sugary Cookie nearly swooned at the touch, to Spinach's innocent delight. "Well, that clearly hasn't worked, has it? I was just heading home after my day in the market; would you care to join me? I've heard my evening routine is quite serene!"

It took a moment for Cotton Candy to register that. Was she inviting her to her house? Was there some sort of secret motive? Spinach did mention having seen her before. Did she know about Cotton Candy's entire predicament? Whatever it was, all of her thoughts pointed to one answer.

"I'd... I'd love to. Th... thank you for the invitation."


	3. Chili Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A round of rain leaves Cotton Candy uninspired, but someone in the shadows manages to divert her attention, even if just for a bit.

Rain, rain, rain...

The roar of the torrential downpour outside did little to banish Cotton Candy's writer's block. Obviously, noise helped, but... the rain wasn't quite providing what she needed. If anything, it was only a cause for concern; her little sugar house wasn't the sturdiest thing in the world.

Speaking of sturdy, the sound of wood creaking cut through the drone of the rain, and Cotton Candy stood up, shook out of her thoughts. She was fairly certain that rain couldn't make the floor creak like that. A cautious approach toward the source of the sound couldn't hurt anyone, and that's what Cotton Candy aimed to do.

Upon reaching her house's quaint and homely kitchen, Cotton Candy glanced around. The power had gone out some time ago, but thankfully, her room was already rather bright, and the rain clouds didn't soak up ALL of the sunlight. Unfortunately, her kitchen (and everywhere else in her house) did not receive that grace, and the sugary Cookie squinted a bit in an attempt to look in the dark.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm, and she screamed in fear, only for another hand to hastily cover her mouth.

"Hey! Hey, cut that out! No one can hear ya over the rain anyways!" A familiar voice rang out, and Cotton Candy immediately stopped struggling. She was let go as a result, and the scar-laden thief known far and wide as Chili Pepper stepped into view, twiddling her knifes anxiously. 

Already, that was a cause for concern, even more than the sturdiest of Cotton Candy's house in the rain. Cotton Candy felt a twinge of guilt in her heart; her crush on Chili Pepper had already gone and went, and she knew of the thief's attraction to her. They had established it long ago, and because she felt so bad, Cotton Candy allowed her to visit anytime she liked.

"Ah, Chili... why did you come in so sneakily this time?" Cotton Candy's voice could barely be heard over the rain, but Chili Pepper's voice was much louder, thankfully.

"I, uh, felt like it. Red Pepper was being annoying, and rain just makes bags of coins harder to carry. So I thought I'd swing by again. See my favorite Cookie in all the land." Chili Pepper chuckled nervously, leaning on Cotton Candy's fridge. They both knew that reason was bogus.

"Were you feeling lonely again, Chili?" Cotton Candy giggled a bit, and the thief's face managed to turn an even darker shade of red than her red skin already was.

"N-nah. Just wanted to visit. We already covered that, right?" Chili Pepper deftly avoided Cotton Candy's taunting gaze. "B-but if ya have anything in mind, I'm bored enough to go for it."

"Then how about you come with me?" Cotton Candy took Chili Pepper's hand, and the two of them walked into the living room. A giant, puffy couch sat in the middle of the room, facing a now useless television. Aloe Cookie's inventions were only useful when there was actually power.

Sitting down, Cotton Candy patted the seat next to her, and Chili Pepper glanced at the spot nervously, before sitting down too. Immediately, the former wrapped her arms around the latter's torso, leaning closer and closer, to Chili Pepper's intense embarrassment.

"H-hey, not so close... y-you... ah, who the hell am I kidding..." Chili wrapped an arm around Cotton Candy. "You're a, uh, you're a good friend, you know, Cott?"

Cotton Candy nodded. "I know how it feels to have a unrequited crush... but, um... maybe it's not so unrequited anymore?"

This definitely caught Chili Pepper's attention, and her body stiffened. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Cotton Candy answered her question with a quick peck on the cheek, before retreating and covering her face with a couch pillow. Chili Pepper rubbed a hand on the spot where she was kissed, and a small smile grew on her face.

"I guess that answers my question... and it's an answer I like, which makes it better."


	4. Cherry Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden invitation to an evening picnic... Cotton Candy can hardly say no to it.

"A-A picnic?" Cotton Candy squeaked out, nearly dropping the phone.

After a couple of quiet days alone, Cotton Candy had suddenly received a phone call from her good friend Cherry Blossom to have a picnic.

"You, ah, really do try to plan a picnic whenever possible..."

Cherry Blossom chuckled a bit, her voice sounding as cheery and full as it normally did, and it sent a rush of heat to Cotton Candy's face. She was glad that this was a phone call.

"Of course! I suppose I just find that they're so much fun, especially with good friends such as you, Cotton Candy!"

Cotton Candy nodded, forgetting that no one could see her do so. "Well, then I'd be happy to come along!"

Cherry Blossom gasped a bit, and her voice seemed to become even giddier. "Oh, lovely! It'll be wonderful having you here, I can assure you! Now, how does tomorrow evening sound?"

"It sounds good. Um, thank you again for inviting me! Do you plan on inviting anyone else?" 

"Ah, no... it'll just be the two of us. But it'll still be fun, I promise!"

-=-=-=-=-

The next day seemed to fly by for Cotton Candy; one second, she was waking up and preparing herself for the evening, and the next second, she was already walking with Cherry Blossom up a rather steep hill. 

"Is... Are we going to have the..." Cotton Candy paused to sit down, clearly rather flustered. While she wasn't athletic at all, it wasn't quite the walking that was taking her breath away. It was Cherry Blossom.

Cherry Blossom had, of course, chosen to wear something different from her normal, pink dress. Now, she donned a blue checkered dress with quite a bit of frills, and donned a large, similarly checkered ribbon in her hair, having tied her sakura petal-like hair into pigtails, as opposed to her normal hairstyle. 

Cherry Blossom hummed a bit, turning around to face Cotton Candy with a cheery look. "Yes, it's just at the top of this hill! Now don't worry, I have quite the surprise waiting for you!" 

Cotton Candy tilted her head a bit, her face reddening as she accidentally looked at Cherry Blossom for a bit too long. 

"A surprise? Ah, then... then maybe we should hurry!" Cotton Candy took a breath, and began running up the hill, to her companion's amusement.

At the top of the hill was a simple picnic mat blanket, matching the blue checkered pattern on Cherry Blossom's dress, and beside it was a huge basket filled with Jellies of all sorts. But what took Cotton Candy's breath away was the view. Being on top of the hill offered the two of them a gorgeous view of the setting sun, and the hues of purple and orange it brought to the sky.

Cherry Blossom caught up, hurrying toward the blanket, in front of Cotton Candy. And for the longest second, the sugary Cookie saw her friend glow in the setting sunlight, especially as Cherry Blossom turned to give her an excited smile.

"Ah! There is part of the surprise! The sunset is the most beautiful atop this hill, and I wanted to take you here to see it." Cherry Blossom sat down on the picnic blanket, urging Cotton Candy to join her, which she did.

"It's so stunning..." Cotton Candy gave Cherry Blossom an awed look, and the sakura-themed Cookie giggled, taking one of Cotton Candy's hands within her own. The sugary Cookie failed to hide both a squeak of surprise and the ever present blush on her face.

"It really is, isn't it? Now, we really should do our best to enjoy this moment while it lasts! After all, it's quite romantic, isn't it?"

Cotton Candy's eyes widened, and she barely managed to gasp out a reply.

"Romantic-?! Y-you mean-"

Cherry Blossom's eyes shone with delight. "Yes, Cotton Candy. Today is the day where I confess to you my feelings of love." She held out her hand. "Do you... feel similarly?"

Cotton Candy let out a laugh, and she took Cherry Blossom's hand. 

"Cherry Blossom... I think you forgot who you're talking to. Of course I feel similarly for you."


	5. Pink Choco

Pink Choco sighed, fiddling with her Love Blaster as she marked down the date on her calendar. February 14th, aka Valentine's Day. She had a love-hate relationship with the day.

Of course, considering her task to spread the Love Virus, she had no reason to hate Valentine's Day! It was pretty much a free day to spread the virus as much as possible, since it wouldn't even seem out of the ordinary. But... on the other hand, Pink Choco had seen love blossom so many times that she longed for it herself. And it wasn't as simple as shooting herself with her own blaster, unfortunately.

Someone knocked on the door. Pink Choco flinched, dropping her blaster. It fired, sending a beam of hearts right through the door. Gasping, she picked the blaster up clumsily, and opened the door, muttering apologies, although upon seeing who the guest was, they died in her throat.

Cotton Candy had, naturally, been the one to get hit with the blast, but all it had done was destroy the bouquet of flowers the sugary Cookie had prepared. Pink Choco felt the guilt rising in her chest.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry about that, Cotton Candy!" Pink Choco knelt down to help her friend, but Cotton Candy shook her head.

"Oh, um, it's okay...!" Cotton Candy was notably keeping her gaze averted as she gathered up the wilting flowers. "I, um... here, Pink Choco." She took something out of her bag; a small box.

Pink Choco took it curiously. "Oh! Who is this for?" 

Cotton Candy briefly looked up at her, only to avert her gaze shyly again. "It's for you..."

Pink Choco blinked. She then tentatively opened the box, being immediately met with an array of chocolates, all notably pink. Cotton Candy smiled a bit, rubbing her arm.

"I- I hope you--" She was cut off by a sudden hug. It had almost been a tackle, and the two pink Cookies nearly tumbled onto the ground. But Pink Choco held Cotton Candy up.

"I love them so much! Even if I ruined the flowers... oh, no one's done this for me before! I've always come to expect lonely Valentine's Days, but... today was different, and it's all because of you!" She chuckled out of sheer relief and, out of her euphoria, gave Cotton Candy a kiss on the forehead, tilting her head back to continue laughing.

She didn't notice Cotton Candy's reaction at all, the sugary Cookie having gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, looking hopelessly flustered. "Ah, Pink Choco... I, um... I don't have any plans today, so maybe if you--"

She was met with another kiss on the cheek, interrupting her train of thought. Pink Choco gave her a radiant, giddy grin. "Cotton Candy, I'd LOVE to spend Valentine's Day with you!"


End file.
